Fake Tan and Paintballs
by Alex.n.Jo.DiNozzo.n.Faz.Cullen
Summary: Battle of the Sexes and yea stuff like that...


**AN: **Alrity...ummm this was a story started by Faz and Alex and Jo are working together to try and make something out of it...Alex is still typing the Coming Home NCIS fanfic so don't worry...so yea tell us what you think and fore warning you all. This s probably a side project to fill in Civics classes so don't expect regular updates...so yea **R&R**

Disclaimer: Don't any Twilight but the loofa, sad isn't it...Altough if we were allowed near the twilight series it wouldn't be anything like the child friendly version that it is.

* * *

Emmett sat down and picked up a random magazine lying on the couch next to him.

It was the usual stuff he thought as he looked through it; lose weight in a week, Angelina is in the Philippines, Britney's pregnant but there was something that really caught his eye.

"Get Tanned Skin, Guaranteed!" He had seen adds like this before but for some reason he got a vibe he should maybe look at the article. He flicked to the page and saw that he just need some salt, orange food dye, water and a loofa. **(AN: Don't try this at home! I just made it up!) **

He went into the kitchen and grabbed what he need and went up tot he bathroom him and Rosalie shared. After fixing the mixture and putting on his skin he waited. The magazine had said that it would take about 10 minutes to set and then he had to wash it off softly.

When the 10 minutes were up he washed it off and looked in the mirror.

2 Hours Later

Bella and Edward walked into the house and were met with a terrifying shriek. "EMMETT, MY GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW!!" Rosalie came bowling down the stairs with Emmett in tow. Bella gasped when she saw Emmett's face. It was covered in orange splotches making him look like a giraffe. "My God Emmett what did you do?" Bella exclaimed. Emmett pouted and replied sadly, "I just wanted to look different for Rosalie, but the magazine didn't say that it didn't work for vampires." Emmett was dragged into the kitchen and they could hear Rosalie's screams growing louder as they walked up the stairs but before they reached the landing Alice appeared in front of them. "Hey Bella, We need to talk." Bella sighed, "What's going on Alice? I already know about Emmett." Alice giggled, "I know how funny was his face, I saw the magazine in the newsagents and I just had to get it."

Suddenly they heard Rosalie stop yelling and she appeared next to Alice. "YOU DID THIS!? HOW COULD YOU ALICE!"

Alice giggled again. "Oh Sweet Rose, I just wanted to have some fun." Rosalie gave a huge huff and stalked into her room and slammed the door. Emmett came trudging up the stairs slowly and quietly slipped through the door.

Alice turned back and returned to her previous conversation, "So Anyway, Bella we really need to talk I have the designs for the cake but I still need to know the bakery you want to use, the exact colours themes, flavours, how many slices you'll need and how big the slices will be, preferences for desserts and how they will be presented," Alice gasped but before she could start again Edward jumped in. "Alice, I just got Bella from Charlie and I want to spend some time with her until she need to be returned, maybe tomorrow?" Alice frowned and was about to protest but kept silent and walked downstairs. Bella turned to Edward and mouthed "Thank you" then they proceeded to Edward's room. Bella threw her bag unto the couch and flopped onto the bed. "Edward sat down beside her and kissed her forehead. Bella sighed and sat up, "Oh great I left my phone in the car I'll go grab it." Edward stood up quickly "No don't worry I'll get it" Bella used Edward to stand up and walked out to the car. She found her phone jammed down the side of the seat. She pulled it out and found she had two messages. Not thinking, She sat down on the seat and read them. The first was from Dad saying the usual have fun but the second one interested her. The caller ID said it was from Alice and it read. "Meet me out bac...i have a plan!"


End file.
